My Other Side
by Kim Ji Hee
Summary: Yunjae.. Just read pliss .. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..
1. prologue

_**Warning : typo(s), Yaoi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, ok?**_

"Ya, Youngwoong-ah. Ayo cepat bangun,"

"Ehm? Jae Hyung? Ani, 5 menit lagi. Aku masih ngantuk,"

"Huh, terserah. Aku tidak mau tau kalau kau terlambat dan di hukum oleh soensaengnim lagi,"

"Ne ne Hyung, aku bangun,"

**-MY OTHER SIDE—**

"Hoahmmm," seorang namja cantik tengah duduk di meja makan dan masih menguap. Pasalnya, dia kemarin malam lembur karena menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk.

"Sudah, jangan menguap terus. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu atau kita akan terlambat," kata seorang namja cantik lagi yang sedang duduk di hadapan namja tadi.

"Ya, Jaejoong Hyung. Kau jahat. Kalau kau kemarin mau meminjamkan tugasmu pasti aku tidak akan tidur selarut itu,"

"Tidak akan. Dengar Youngwoong-ah, kita itu sudah kelas 2 SMA. Sudah seharusnya kau belajar mandiri,"

"Ne ne Hyung," kata Youngwoong malas.

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Youngwoong adalah saudara yang kembar identik. Wajah mereka sangat mirip satu sama lain, bahkan sekilas akan sangat susah dibedakan. Namun, walaupun demikian sifat mereka sangat berbeda satu sama lain. Jaejoong, sang kakak yang lahir beberapa menit sebelum Youngwoong mempunyai sifat yang dingin dan cuek, namun sebenarnya dia sangat pandai, rajin, dan mandiri. Sedangkan Youngwoong memiliki sifat yang periang, namun manja dan sedikit malas. Hanya orang-orang terdekat mereka yang bisa membedakan mereka.

**SHINKI HIGH SCHOOL**

"Pagi Youngwoong-ah, Jaejoong-ah," sapa teman mereka saat saudara kembar itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Pagi," jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil menuju ke bangkunya.

"Pagi, Key," balas Youngwoong sambil tersenyum dan kemudian menghampiri orang bernama Key tadi. Melihat itu, teman-teman mereka pun berbisik-bisik.

"Hei, kau lihat Kim bersaudara itu?"

"Ne, mereka benar-benar berbeda,"

"Ya itu benar, padahal mereka sama-sama cantik dan manis. Sayang sekali kelakuan sang kakak seperti itu. Kalau begitu aku yakin, mana mau ada orang yang mau menjadi kekasihnya,"

Begitulah bisik-bisik yang terdengar di kelas tersebut dan diacuhkan oleh Jaejoong, dia sudah terbiasa mendapat perkataan seperti itu. Jaejoong dan Youngwoong memang merupakan idola sekolah tersebut. Bagaimana tidak jika wajah mereka saja sama-sama tampan dan cantik di saat bersamaan. Bibir merah cherry, mata bulat yang lebar, dan juga kulit putih alami mereka. Banyak namja maupun yeoja yang mendekati mereka, namun karena sikap Jaejoong yang terkesan dingin tersebut, semuanya kemudian menjadi mendekati Youngwoong yang terlihat ceria.

**SKIP TIME**

Tanpa terasa pelajaran hari itu sudah berakhir. Murid-murid Shinki High School terlihat membereskan peralatannya dan segera pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Jaejoong dan Youngwoong. Saat mereka mau keluar kelas, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara yang memanggil mereka.

"Jaejoong-ah, Youngwoong-ah,"

"Yunho Hyung?" kata Youngwoong.

"Kalian mau pulang?"

"Ne," kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang menjawab.

"Mau pulang bersamaku? Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan klub. Aku akan mengantar kalian,"

"Tidak, ter-,"

"Jinja? Wah, terima kasih Yunho Hyung," sahut Youngwoong memutus ucapan Jaejoong. Sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dua bersaudara itu.

Jung Yunho, murid kelas 3 Shinki High School. Seorang yang tampan, atletis, rajin, dan pandai. Dengan semua kelebihan yang dimilikinya tidak heran dia menjadi pangeran sekolah yang dikagumi oleh seluruh yeoja di sekolah tersebut. Yunho dan adiknya, Jung Changmin memang cukup dekat dengan Jaejoong dan Youngwoong. Hal itu karena kedua orangtua mereka memang cukup dekat sehingga dari kecil mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Yunho pun sangat paham sifat kedua saudara kembar yang berbeda sifat itu.

**AT YUNHO'S CAR**

"Hyung, tumben tidak bersama Yoochun Hyung dan Junsu?" tanya Youngwoong yang duduk di sebelah Yunho yang sedang menyetir. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang duduk di belakang.

"Ani, mereka pasti sekarang sedang sibuk berpacaran," jawab Yunho.

"Haha, kasian sekali kau, Hyung. Selalu saja ditinggal mereka berpacaran," ejek Youngwoong.

"Dasar kau ini. Oh ya, kalian lapar tidak? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?"

"Wa, boleh Hyung. Lagipula Umma sedang pergi ke Paris selama sebulan untuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka. Jadi tidak ada yang menyiapkan makanan untukku," kata Youngwoong.

"Jinja? Bukankah Hyungmu itu pandai memasak?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku bosan makan masakan Jae Hyung," sahut Youngwoong.

"Apa kau bilang? Kalau begitu, nanti malam kau masak sendiri. Aku tidak mau menyiapkan makanan untukmu," sahut Jaejoong ketus.

"Huaa, ampun, Jae Hyung. Masakanmu enak. Aku pasti akan memakannya,"

Begitulah, akhirnya mobil Yunho pun dipenuhi dengan rengekan Youngwoong yang sedang membujuk Hyungnya itu. Yunho yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan menyetir menuju ke sebuah rumah makan untuk makan siang.

**TBC or END?**

_Annyeong semua! ^^_

_Akhirnya saya belik dengan cerita aneh dan ga jelas lagi hahaha.. Ya, berhubung lagi ada ide, jadi saya tulis aja.._

_Ini baru prolog.. Jadi maaf klo masih pendek.. Cerita ini mungkin saya buat agak serius, tapi mungkin bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu tergantung ide yang ngelintas diotak saya.. hehehe..._

_Itu cerita mau END atau TBC tergantung dari readers sekalian.. Pliss review yak..^^_

_Kamsahamnida..^^ *bow*_


	2. Chapter 1

_**WARNING : YAOI, TYPO(S), ANGST... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

**MY OTHER SIDE**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Yunho sambil membuka-buka buku menu yang diberikan oleh pelayan restoran tersebut.

"Aku mau samgyeptang. Joongie Hyung, kau mau apa?" tanya Youngwoong.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Em? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka makanannya? Mau pindah restoran saja?" tanya Yunho yang pada Jaejoong karena melihat reaksi Jaejoong tersebut.

"Ani,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku sedang tidak lapar,"

"Ya, Hyung. Mana mungkin kau tak lapar? Terakhir kau makan kan tadi pagi. Masa sekarang kau tidak lapar?" sela Youngwoong.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak lapar," jawab Jaejoong datar.

"Sudahlah. Jae, lebih baik kau makan sup ini saja. Jangan sampai kau tidak makan," potong Yunho menengahi perdebatan antar saudara itu.

**YUNHO POV**

Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak berubah. Walaupun mereka memiliki wajah sama, namun dalamnya benar-benar berbeda sama sekali. Padahal aku ingat dulu waktu masih kecil, Jaejoong sama cerianya dengan Youngwoong. Entah sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti ini, aku sendiri tidak yakin. Sejak kematian Kim Ahjussi mungkin. Ya, mungkin sejak kematian appanya, Jaejoong menjadi seperti ini. Sejak itu pula Kim Ahjumma mengambil alih perusahaan dan karena itu dia sibuk pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurusi perusahaannya. Saat itu, aku pun berjanji untuk selalu menjaga Jaejoong dan Youngwoong pada Kim Ahjussi dan Ahjumma.

**YUNHO POV END**

_FLASHBACK_

_ Dua orang namja yang masih berusia 10 tahun terlihat bermain bersama dengan cerianya di halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas itu._

_ "Ya, Joongie Hyung, kembalikan boneka beruangku," rengek salah seorang namja itu._

_ "Tidak mau, hweee," kata anak yang dipanggil Joongie itu._

_ "Ya, kau kan sudah punya sendiri. Kemarin kan appa membelikan boneka gajah itu padamu, Hyung. Cepat kembalikan bonekaku,"_

_ "Kalau mau ini kembali tangkap aku, Yongie,"_

_ Akhirnya kedua namja itu bermain kejar-kejaran di halaman belakang rumah mereka yang luas itu. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat gembira, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka._

_ "Joongie, Yongie, ayo cepat kemari. Umma kalian sudah menyiapkan makan siang,"_

_ "Appa," teriak mereka berdua sambil berlari ke arah suara yang memanggil mereka tadi yang ternyata adalah ayah dari mereka berdua._

_ "Appa, Joongie Hyung jahat. Dia mengambil boneka beruangku," adu Youngwoong pada appanya. Appanya hanya tersenyum mendengar aduan dari anak bungsunya tersebut._

_ "Joongie, kau kan sudah appa belikan boneka gajah itu. Cepat kembalikan boneka milik adikmu itu," kata Mr. Kim pada Jaejoong sambil mengelus kepala anaknya sulungnya itu. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu kemudian menyerahkan boneka beruang yang tadi dibawanya pada adiknya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu. Mr. Kim yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum._

_ "Nah, karena kalian sudah menjadi anak baik, Appa akan memberikan hadiah pada kalian,"_

_ "Ne? Jinja?" tanya kedua anak kembar itu kompak dengan mata yang berbinar-binar._

_ "Ne, besok kita akan pergi ke taman bermain. Kalian suka?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kedekatan antara ayah dan anak tersebut yang ternyata adalah Mrs. Kim._

_ "Ne? Benarkah kata umma?" tanya Jaejoong pada ayahnya._

_ "Ne," jawab Mr. Kim._

_ "Asik," teriak kedua anak itu kegirangan sambil memeluk umma dan appa mereka._

_**One years later**_

_ "Hiks, appa. Joongie mohon jangan pergi," isak Jaejoong pada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang terbaring di ruangan serba putih itu._

_ "Jo-joongie. Mian. A-appa tidak bisa bersamamu dan Yongie lagi," jawab laki-laki itu. Jawaban tersebut membuat orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut semakin terisak, termasuk Youngwoong. Youngwoong terus menangis melihat kondisi appanya yang sudah kritis tersebut sampai akhirnya dia pun tertidur. Mrs. Kim, hanya bisa menahan tangis melihat kondisi suaminya tersebut sambil memeluk Youngwoong yang tertidur. Dia berusaha kuat di depan anak kembarnya tersebut. Sahabatnya, Mrs. Jung hanya bisa merangkul pundaknya, berharap agar Mr. Kim bisa tegar menghadapi kejadian ini._

_ Ya, tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong dan Youngwoong, Mr. Kim divonis menderita penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Namun, dia dan Mrs. Kim menyembunyikan hal tersebut dari Jaejoong dan Youngwoong agar kedua anaknya tersebut tidak khawatir padanya._

_ "Jo-joongie, sebelum appa pergi, appa punya permintaan padamu. Jo-joongie mau mendengarkan permintaan appa?" tanya Mr. Kim pada putra sulungnya itu._

_ "Ne appa. Joongie pasti mengabulkan permintaan appa," jawab Jaejoong masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya tersebut._

_ "To-tolong, jaga umma dan Yongie ne? Appa tahu, kau pasti bisa diandalkan. Joongie bisa menggantikan appa menjaga umma dan Yongie?"_

_ "Ne, appa. Joongie janji. Joongie pasti menjaga umma dan Yongie,"_

_ Mr. Kim tersenyum lemah mendengar jawaban dari putra sulungnya itu. Dia pun menggerakkan tangannya perlahan dan mengusap kepala putra sulungnya tersebut. Kemudian dia pelan-pelan menghapus air mata anak sulungnya tersebut._

_ "Jangan menangis lagi ne? Joongie tidak boleh menangis. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," kata Mr. Kim. Jaejoong hanya menggangguk sambil menahan tangisnya._

_ "Yun..ho," panggil Mr. Kim pada Yunho._

_ Yunho yang saat itu juga berada di situ bersama kedua orangtuanya mendekat ke arah Mr. Kim yang merupakan sahabat dari orangtuanya._

_ "Ne, ahjussi?" kata Yunho._

_ "Bo-bolehkah ah-ahjussi minta tolong padamu?"_

_ "Ne ahjussi,"_

_ "Tolong, jaga Jaejoong dan Youngwoong. Kau itu sudah seperti kakak bagi mereka berdua,"_

_ "Ne, ahjussi. Aku pasti akan melakukannya. Dari dulu aku memang sudah menganggap Joongie dan Yoongie adikku," kata Yunho sambil merangkul pundak Jaejoong yang masih berusaha mengendalikan tangisnya._

_ "Go-gomawo, Yunho," setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Mr. Kim mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Mrs. Kim, Mr dan Mrs. Jung. Setelah itu, Mr. Kim pun menghembuskan bafas terakhirnya._

_FLASHBACK END_

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Yunho menjadi memikirkan kembali saat-saat dimana Mr. Kim meninggalkan mereka. Sejak saat itulah, Jaejoong mulai menutup dirinya seperti itu. Dia jadi berkesan dingin. Mungkin karena pesan terakhir appanya itulah yang menyebabkan Jaejoong menjadi seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin membuat khawatir adik kembar maupun ummanya, karena itulah dia menutup dirinya seperti itu.

Tanpa terasa mereka bertiga pun sudah menghabiskan makanan mereka. Yunho pun mengantar mereka Jaejoong dan Youngwoong pulang ke rumah mereka sebelum akhirnya dia sendiri pulang ke rumahnya.

"Masuklah, kalian harus istirahat. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah," kata Yunho.

"Ne, gomawo Hyung," jawan Jaejoong singkat. Yunho hanya tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hyung, ayo masuk. Aku ingin istirahat," ajak Youngwoong pada hyungnya itu.

"Ani, aku masih ada tugas,"

"Ya hyung. Kau ini. Istirahatlah dulu. Kita kan baru saja pulang sekolah,"

"Kau istirahat saja, aku ingin mengerjakan tugasku dulu," jawab Jaejoong sambil berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Youngwoong yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Manusia berwajah sama dengannya itu memang keras kepala. Sekali dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu, maka sesuatu itu tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Hyung, sampai kapan kau mau menyimpan semua masalahmu sendiri? Walaupun aku tidak mendengar pesan terakhir appa padamu, tapi aku yakin, appa tidak menginginkanmu menjadi seperti sekarang ini," batin Youngwoong sambil mengikuti Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Malam harinya, Jaejoong membantu Youngwoong mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Jaejoong termasuk murid yang rajin dan pintar di sekolahnya. Berkebalikan dengan Youngwoong. Youngwoong tidak terlalu rajin, namun sebenarnya dia cukup pintar. Namun karena hal itulah nilai-nilanya selalu berada di bawah Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun setiap malam harus mengajari adik kembarnya itu. Saat itu, Jaejoong sedang membantu Youngwoong mengerjakan soal matematikanya sampai tiba-tiba ponsel Youngwoong berbunyi.

_From : Yunho Hyung_

_To : Youngwoongie_

_Yongie-ah, sedang apa?_

"Ya, jangan sms terus. Cepat kerjakan soal ini," kata Jaejoong.

"Sebentar Hyung. Ini dari Yunho Hyung. Aku balas sebentar,"

_From : Youngwoongie_

_To : Yunho Hyung_

_Sedang belajar bersama Jaejoong Hyung. Mian aku tidak bisa membalas pesanmu lagi Hyung._

Tak perlu menunggu lama, balasan dari Yunho pun datang.

_From : Yunho Hyung_

_To : Youngwoongie_

_Ne, gwenchana. Sampaikan salamku untuk Joongie. Jangan lupa makan dan jangan tidur terlalu malam ne._

"Joongie Hyung," panggil Youngwoong.

"Hm?"

"Yunho Hyung titip salam untukmu,"

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Ya Hyung, tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih ramah pada Yunho Hyung? Dia sudah cukup baik pada kita. Dia selalu memperlakukan kita sebagai adiknya,"

"Aku selalu bersikap ramah padanya,"

"Kau bilang sikap seperti itu ramah, Hyung?" tanya Youngwoong sambil menatap hyungnya itu.

"Ne,"

"Aigoo Hyung. Bahkan sikap ramahmu itu sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan sikapmu yang lain," kata Youngwoong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, kau mau lanjut belajar atau tidak?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah ne. Hyung, tolong ajari aku soal ini," kata Youngwoong mengingat kembali kalau dia sedang belajar bersama Jaejoong demi keberhasilan ulangan matematikanya besok.

Sementara itu di rumah keluarga Jung

"Yunho Hyung, ayo makan," teriak seorang namja dengan suara melengking memanggil hyungnya yang sedang berada di kamar.

"Ya, Jung Changmin. Kau berisik. Aku tidak tuli jadi kau tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu," kata Yunho keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hehehe, mianhae Hyung. Hyung, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah pesan makanan,"

"Hm? Mana umma dan appa?"

"Umma dan Appa sedang pergi ke luar kota, Hyung. Katanya mereka mengurus perusahaan selama beberapa hari,"

Yunho menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Changmin. Kemudian dia beralih ke ruang makan karena memang perutnya sudah lapar daritadi. Namun, dia terkejut mendapati banyak sekali makanan yang ada di meja makan itu.

"Ya Changmin-ah. Kau pesan makanan sebanyak ini? Ini banyak sekali. Tidak akan habis untuk kita berdua, pabo," kata Yunho menceramahi adiknya itu.

"Ya Hyung, siapa bilang semua makanan itu untuk kita berdua?"

"Lalu?"

"Yang ini untukmu, Hyung," kata Changmin sambik menyerahkan satu porsi makanan yang jumlahnya bisa dibilang hanya seperlima dari jumlah makanan yang ada.

"Lalu yang lain untuk siapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Tentu saja untukku, hyung," jawab Changmin enteng sambil membuka bungkusan-bungkusan plastik makanan itu. Yunho hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat tingkah laku adik semata wayangnya itu. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau porsi makan Changmin melebihi porsi makan seorang pemain sumo.

Mereka pun makan berdua di meja makan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabar Joongie Hyung dan Yongie Hyung? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka," tanya Changmin. Changmin masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas 3, karena itu dia jarang bertemu dengan Jaejoong maupun Youngwoong karena berbeda sekolah.

"Mereka baik," jawab Yunho singkat.

"Aku kangen sekali pada mereka, Hyung. Ayo kapan-kapan kita ke rumah mereka Hyung. Aku ingin makan masakan Joongie Hyung," kata Changmin.

"Huh, bilang saja kau itu kangen pada masakan Joongie. Bukan kangen pada mereka berdua,"

"Hehe, sebenarnya memang begitu, Hyung. Besok malam bagaimana kalau kita ke sana, Hyung?"

"Hm? Boleh juga. Kalau begitu besok pagi aku akan bilang pada mereka berdua,"

"Jangan lupa bilang pada Joongie Hyung agar masak makanan untukku, Hyung,"

"Ya, kau ini. Apa di otakmu itu tidak ada hal lain selain makanan? Dasar foodmonster,"

"Ya Hyung, jangan menyebutku seperti itu,"

"Lalu harus kusebut apa?"

"Pokoknya jangan sebut aku dengan julukan itu lagi, Hyung. Aku ini kan adikmu yang paling tampan sedunia. Jadi julukan itu tidak cocok untukku," kata Changmin narsis. Yunho yang mendengar jawaban Changmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku adik satu-satunya itu.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

"Joongie," panggil Yunho. Saat itu sedang istirahat, Yunho pun menghampiri kelas Jaejoong untuk memberi tahu kalau nanti malam dia dan Changmin akan berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Ne?" balas Jaejoong.

"Em, itu. Bolehkah nanti malam aku dan Changmin main ke rumahmu? Kemarin Changmin bilang katanya ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua karena kangen,"

"Hm? Boleh saja,"

"Gomawo, Joongie," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan. Yunho sering sekali melakukan hal tersebut pada Jaejoong. Hanya pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong pun terlalu malas untuk memprotes perbuatan Yunho tersebut. Tidak seperti Youngwoong yang selalu memprotes ketika Yunho mengacak rambutnya karena itulah Yunho tidak pernah melakukan hal itu lagi pada Youngwoong.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo,"

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti malam," kata Yunho sambil meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memegang kepalanya yang tadi habis dipegang oleh Yunho. Dia sangat suka diperhatikan oleh Yunho seperti itu, dia benar-benar menganggap Yunho sebagai kakaknya menggantikan sosok appa yang sudah tidak ada itu. Dia terus terlarut dalam pikirannya tersebut sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Joongie Hyung, itu tadi Yunho Hyung ya?" tanya Youngwoong.

"Ne,"

"Kenapa dia ke sini?"

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya menyampaikan kalau nanti malam dia akan main ke rumah kita bersama Changmin,"

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu nanti malam kita harus masak yang banyak, Hyung,"

"Ne, aku tahu,"

"Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah ini kita berbelanja, Hyung?" ajak Youngwoong.

"Hm? Boleh juga,"

Sepulang sekolah, kedua anak kembar itu pergi berbelanja bahan masakan untuk nanti malam. Mereka berdua menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya, bagaimana tidak menari perhatian jika ada dua orang berwajah cantik sedang berjalan bersama. Banyak orang yang terpesona oleh kecantikan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua membeli bahan yang cukup banyak mengingat porsi makan Changmin yang cukup banyak.

Sampai di rumah, Jaejoong dan Youngwoong langsung menuju ke kamar masing-masing dan mengganti baju seragam mereka. Setelah itu, Jaejoong langsung menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mengingat hari sudah cukup sore. Sementara Youngwoong menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Bukannya Youngwoong tidak ingin membantu Jaejoong, hanya saja Jaejoong tidak mengijinkannya masuk ke area dapur. Hal itu karena Youngwoong sama sekali tidak telaten dalam hal semacam ini. Pernah saat Jaejoong sakit dan tidak bisa memasak, dia mengambil alih tugas Jaejoong untuk memasak. Namun, saat itu dia nyaris saja membuat dapur mereka hancur berantakan.

Saat mereka berdua sedang berkutat dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja bel berbunyi.

"Aku buka pintunya," kata Youngwoong sambil berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Youngwoong pun membuka pintunya dan kemudian tampaklah dua orang namja.

"Yongie Hyung, bogoshipo," teriak Changmin dengan suara tingginya itu sambil memeluk Youngwoong.

"Changminie, apa kabarmu? Aku juga kangen sekali padamu," kata Youngwoong.

"Ayo masuk," lanjut Youngwoong mempersilakan Yunho dan Changmin masuk ke dalam ruamh mereka.

"Mana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah, Jae Hyung sedang memasak di dapur, Hyung," kata Youngwoong.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mambantunya," jawab Yunho sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Sampai di dapur, Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berkutat dengan perlatan memasaknya.

"Joongie," panggil Yunho yang sontak membuat Jaejoong menoleh.

"Ah, Yunho Hyung. Sudah sampai ternyata?"

"Ne. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ani, Hyung,"

"Benarkah? Kau pasti repot menyiapkan makanan sebanyak itu. Ayolah sini biar kubantu,"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri," jawab Jaejoong lagi. Yunho yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, memutar tubuh Jaejoong sampai menghadapnya. Yunho sedikit menurunkan badannya sampai wajahnya bertatapan langsung dengan wajah Jaejoong yang memang lebih pendek darinya itu. Jaejoong yang menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Yunho tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat.

"Dengar Joongie. Kau masak ini semua untukku dan untuk Changmin kan? Aku tidak mau membuatmu repot sampai seperti ini. Karena itu, aku sekarang di sini untuk membantumu dan itu sama sekali tidak akan membuatku repot," Yunho memberi penjelasan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Jadi, kutanya sekali lagi. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" lanjut Yunho. Merasa tidak mungkin membantah Yunho lagi maka Jaejoong pun membiarkan Yunho untuk membantunya.

"Ba-baiklah. Tolong Hyung potong sayuran itu menjadi kecil-kecil," Jawab Jaejoong terbata. Jaejoong sendiri masih merasa heran kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi segugup itu sampai terbata mengeluarkan suaranya, padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah seperti itu jika berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Yunho yang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Jaejoong seperti kebiasaannya dan segera memotong sayuran yang dimaksudkan ole Jaejoong. Untuk menutupi kegugupannya, Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sementara itu, Changmin dan Youngwoong sedang bermain game di ruang tengah sambil menunggu Jaejoong dan Yunho selesai memasak. Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Changmin mulai berteriak-teriak.

"Joongie Hyung, Yunho Hyung, aku laparrr," teriak Changmin.

"Ya Minnie, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau mau membuatku tuli seketika?" protes Youngwoong yang berada di sebelah Changmin ketika berteriak.

"Hehe, mian Hyung. Habisnya aku sudah lapar,"

"Huh, memangnya kapan kau merasa tidak lapar, hm?" tanya Yunho menginterupsi mereka.

"Ya Hyung, kau mengagetkanku," protes Changmin.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan. Makanan sudah siap," ajak Yunho pada Changmin dan Youngwoong.

Mereka berempat pun makan malam sambil berbincang-bincang. Karena ada Yunho dan Changmin, suasana makan malam di rumah itu menjadi lebih ramai karena biasanya hanya ada Jaejoong dan Youngwoong di rumah itu. Selesai makan malam, Yunho dan Changmin membantu membereskan meja makan. Mereka pun sempat mengobrol sebentar sampai akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Minnie, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Ini sudah cukup malam, kita harus beristirahat,"

"Ne Hyung. Joongie Hyung dan Yongie Hyung, kami pulang," pamit Changmin pada saudara kembar tersebut.

"Ne, hati-hati. Ah tunggu sebentar. Aku punya kaset game untukmu, Minnie," kata Youngwoong yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Namun sialnya, karena terlalu terburu-buru, Youngwoong tersandung anak tangga dan terjatuh. Melihat itu, Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin langsung menghampiri Youngwoong.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong pada adik kembarnya itu.

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong mencoba berdiri, namun saat itu dia merasa pergelangan kakinya sakit sekali.

"Argh," ringis Youngwoong menahan sakit.

"Gwenchana?" kali ini Yunho yang bertanya.

"Kakiku sakit sekali," jawab Youngwoong masih meringis menahan sakit. Tanpa aba-aba, Yunho langsung menggendong tubuh Youngwoong bridal style dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Youngwoong pun tersentak karena perbuatan Yunho padanya. Sampai di kamarnya, Yunho langsung membaringkan Youngwoong di kasur kingsize miliknya. Kemudian bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil es batu dan mengompres kaki Youngwoong dengan dibantu oleh Jaejoong. Sedangkan Changmin menemani Youngwoong di kamarnya.

Pelan-pelan, Yunho mengompres kaki Youngwoong yang terkilir itu dengan es batu. Youngwoong melihat perlakuan Yunho padanya dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan membuat mukanya sedikit merah.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Annyeong hehehe..._

_Akhirnya saya update chapter 1 nya juga..hehe..Gimana2?_

_Saya berasa aneh sama chapter ini. Entah kenapa saya ngerasa feelnya ga dapet sama alurnya kecepetan.. hehe ^^_

_Waktu liat story stat, saya seneng banget gara-gara FF ini banyak bgt yang baca. Cuma saya agak kecewa juga karena jumlah yang review bahkan ga ada sepersepuluhnya dari yang baca FF ini._

_Sekali lagi, saya mohon dengan sangat pada silent reader. Review plis, saya terima semua kritik dan saran yang berhubungan sama cerita. Saya cuma ga terima bashing buat semua karakter ini sini._

_Plis review ne? Hehe ^^.. Chapter selanjutnya akan cepet kalo banyak yang review hehehe..._

_**KishiZhera**__ : Thanks udah review hehehe.. Wah mian, kalo yang imut, manis, cantik sama perfect itu saya buat ada 2 di sini..hehe.. semoga tetep suka sama ceritanya.. keep review ne? ^^ hehe.._

_**Jae**__ : Thanks reviewnya.. Ini udah lanjut.. keep review ne? Hehe ^^_

_**Cherry Bear86 Yunjae**__ : Thanks reviewnya.. Ini udah update.. Semoga suka.. Keep review ne? ^^_

_**Babycuttie**__ : Thanks reviewnya..^^.. ini udah lanjut.. semoga suka.. Keep review ne? Hehe ^^_

_**Julie Yunjae**__ : Thanks reviewnya..hehe.. Ini udah dilanjut.. udah jawab pertanyaannya belom.. kalo belom tunggu cerita slanjutnya y.. hehehe.. #digampar... semoga suka critanya.. keep review ne? ^^_

_**Mumut**__ : Thanks reviewnya.. hehe.. terharu cerita aneh ini dibilang bagus.. haha.. Ini udah lanjut.. Keep review ne? Hehe ^^_

_**Shippo Baby Yunjae**__ : Thanks reviewnya y.. hehe.. Ini udah dilanjut.. semoga suka ceritanya hehe.. keep review ne? ^^_

_**YeppoDevil19**__ : Thanks reviewnya.. ^^.. Ini udaj dilanjut.. semoga suka.. Keep review ne? ^^_

_**Ri-yunjae**__ : Thanks reviewnya yah.. hehe.. udah ketebak belom jalan ceritanya gimana? Kalo belom tunggu cerita slanjutnya yah heheheh.. Semoga suka hehe.. Keep review ne? ^^_

_**Nobinobi**__ : Thanks reviewnya.. hehe.. ini udah dilanjut.. semoga suka sama ceritanya.. mian kalo aneh.. keep review ne?^^_

_**Lipminnie**__ : Thanks reviewnya yah.. hehe.. yang mana ya enaknya yang bakal Yunpa suka? Hahaha.. keep review ne? ^^_

_**Js-ie**__ : thanks reviewnya yah hehehe.. ^^.. ini udah lanjut.. semoga suka.. hehe.. keep review ne? Hehe.. _


	3. attention

Annyeong.. ^^

Karena FFn lagi 'bersih-bersih', untuk sementara (atau seterusnya, saya belum tau), saya bakalan mindahin semua FF saya ke blog pribadi saya..

Jadi, yang masih nunggu kelanjutan FF ini, silakan ke :

**1002jaejoongie . wordpress . com**

Untuk meminimalisir silent reader, kelanjutan FF ini saya kasi password.. Untuk yang masih berminat baca, bisa request password ke saya di :

**Twitter : Keiharu1091 **

(mention for follback, no mention no follback ^^.. Buat minta password mention aja, nanti akan saya balas lewat DM)

**Facebook : Kim Ji Hee**

Saya tahu dengan pindah ke blog plus saya kasi password, jumlah reader bakal berkurang drastis.. Tapi saya pikir itu lebih baik karena karya saya bakal lebih dihargai.. ^^..

Mian atas ketidaknyamanannya.. Kamsahamnida *bows*..

**Special Thanks To :**

**Anjulia – Enno KimLee – Hana Jaeri – Minmin Dolla – booboopipi – riana dewi – Finda joongielovers – Mumut – riachan – Kim Hyo Jin – yunoyuno – Shippo Baby Yunjae – js-ie – yunnieboojae – Satsuki Chokyulate – reizakov – Song Hyo Bin – lipminnie**

NB : Yang ini ga ada spoiler karna emang belum di update..hahaha..


End file.
